She's a Genius
by sillygirl95
Summary: Meet Moira Singer, she's sassy, funny and doesn't take anyone's crap. When Dean gets called up for a hunt he only expected it to be a night. He never knew what kind of adventures he'd be heading into with the only one that got away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm looking for a sort of brunette with a sassy attitude that likes to drink tequila and Vodka?" I heard Dean Winchester say to the Bartender.

"Back booth," The Bartender replied.

I watched as Dean walked over with his usual cocky swagger I had liked so much as a teenager.

"Moira Singer, lovely to see you again." Dean said sitting down.

"Watch your tone Dean or I might think you actually like seeing me." I replied.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dean asked flagging down a waitress and ordering a beer, flashing his signature smile in the process.

"I heard Sammy was taking some college credits this summer so I thought I'd see if you wanted to participate on a Hunt." I said nonchalantly

"Sorry Babe, I'm taking this summer off, you know, trying to chill." He replied. I laughed. Anyone could see he was tired of a normal life, trying to get by on a mechanics wages, staying in a crappy apartment with Sam and not participating in the fast paced lifestyle that was hunting.

"Dean, Hunters like you and I don't take time off. I'm sure you've got a couple Hunts already to go. All I'm asking is for you to come and help and maybe have a little fun in the process." I leaned over the table to say.

"What do you got?" He asked in frustration although I saw a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Its just a vampire nest, nothing to bad, except they have some humans which means I can't exactly just light the place on fire. That's where you come in." I explained.

"That's it? Just a Vamp nest? Jeez girl I thought you'd have something a little more complicated." Dean laughed at me a bit.

"Oh, I already took care of most of the complicated crap around here .I'm packing up and moving to another place. The Vamp nest is on the way out." I replied. I flagged down the waitress and signaled for another shot.

"So what do you say? You, me, Flamethrower, what could be more fun?" I asked.

"Sounds just like old times, Moira." Dean replied.


	2. Boys Wanna Be Her

Picking Dean up from his hotel was an adventure all on its own. First he called my big green Chevy van a piece of crap and then he had to make sure Sam knew where he was going, where he could be reached and what to do in case of emergencies. I swear some times he treated Sam like he was still a little kid.

"So where is this nest?" He asked as soon as he stopped struggling with his seatbelt.

"Did you see the old farm house when you came into town? Its just on the edge of town." I asked.

"The place that looks like a crack house? That's it?" He seemed a bit shocked but he was the one who taught me that most crack houses were vampire nests.

"Yeah, the creepiness lures the teenagers in to snog . Its just got that aura, you know? And then they grab and gobble them up." I explained. He nodded and looked in the back.

"You have hot pink suitcases. And then there's the furniture, do you only own a couple of been bags and two cots?" He asked.

"Well, there are weapons too I just have a hidden panel." He nodded in approval.

"So you just move from place to place and live there for a while?" He asked.

"Yep, the next place is a little town near Chicago." I replied.

"So how many kids are in the nest?" He asked.

"At least about three, it probably won't take to long." I replied.

"What do you know that I don't 'cause some of us have to come up with some sort of plan before doing it." He replied. I just smirked and looked at him. The next thing I knew he was freaking out because I was driving to fast or some crap.

"Holy crap! Look out!" He was screaming.

"You're the one who taught me how to drive!"

"Eyes on road!" He yelled.

The Barn was one of those rusty old places you would see that looks like its going to fall down. I parked the vehicle a safe distance away so that they wouldn't hear it but close enough to run to.

"So what's our plan?" He asked.

"By the time we formulate a plan it'll be to late. I'll go in and be a distraction you enter through the back." I opened the doors to the back of the van and hit the extra panel I installed and grabbed a sawed off shot gun and a few stakes. I then popped the area where I would store a spare tire and grabbed my flame thrower. "Stake, shotgun, holy water." I handed them to him as I said each and turned around to jog in before he could stop me and tell me I was being stupid.

The minute I walked in it hit me. The feeling was strong, they were hungry but somehow things were tense too. I had a feeling over who got first pickings.

"I go first!" A bleach blonde practically squeaked.

"No I go! I caught them!" a large vamp said. He looked like he used to be a football player.

"Don't worry there's plenty to go around. In fact how about you let those three go and I'll throw myself in for free?" I said as I strutted in. My Sexy boots made a clicking sound.

"Baby, you're not big enough for the fifteen of us, but I'll tell you what since you volunteered so nicely I'll let you pick who gets you." The football look alike said.

My eyes scanned the crowd, "Hmm, how about none of you!" I said as I pulled the flame thrower from behind my back and started shooting it out. Some started running and screaming away while some decided they would try to take me down. I dropped it and started punching and attacking them. I was working pretty hard when dean snuck the three kids away. Suddenly without knowing it I was surrounded and needed to do something. My flame thrower was out of my reach and I was out of stakes since I had killed about three vamps. I decided quickly it was time to do what I only held in reverse.

I opened my mind and blocked out everyone else out and heard only myself. I concentrated on a flame just a small flicker that I could push out. I pushed and pushed until I felt heat on my skin and all around me. It was one of those sensations that's just hard to describe. I pulled my brain back into the real world and realized I was on the ground. The Barn was on fire and they were all screaming. Somehow I had caught each in the flame and they couldn't extinguish it. I couldn't move. It was a struggle just keeping my eyes open and smoke was working its into my lungs. I felt strong arms lift me up.

"Come on kid," Dean said. He was carrying me out of the barn.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Mo, you are such an idiot." He said while he put me in the passenger seat of my van and I let the darkness close around me knowing Dean was around.


	3. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Notes: I really love writing this story so, even though I only have one person commenting, I'm going to keep on writing it and hope people comment.**

"Wake up!" Dean yelled. I heard the heavy beat of one of his classic rock songs and I opened my eyes. I had a killer headache similar to one of my hangovers but I knew it was from my magic use the night before. I looked around and saw the absence of water on a tacky dresser. Wait, tacky dresser, scratchy sheets, ugly décor. I jumped off the bed quickly as soon as I came to realization we were in a hotel. I started jumping around as if trying to get bugs off that only I could see.

"Whoa, didn't expect you to go all twitchy on me. Are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I _hate _hotels. All I can think of is people going to them to have sex." I replied.

"Well, whatever. I rented one because you were asleep and I was tired to. I didn't know you'd go all monk on me." He smirked a bit.

"Is the shower all right, like is there mold or anything." I could feel soot and grime from yesterdays hunt coating my skin. I also expected my hair was sticking out of all directions.

"Yeah, its all good." I nodded and left to go to the van to get my towel and toiletries.

"Did you become a germaphobe after I left or something?" He asked looking at me like I was an alien or something.

"No, I just have like a phobia of someone else's semen touching me. Like someone I don't know. Its like a thing." I replied. There was an awkward pause where Dean sort of just looked at me.

"Okay. I'm going to get coffee, what do you want?" He asked. I searched my backpack he had brought in and handed him my Bigby discount card and specified what I wanted.

"I didn't know you were into frou frou coffee. So it's a Skinny Caramel Marvel blended with nonfat whipped cream?" He asked and I nodded. I was still sort of embarrassed about my semen phobia.

I watched him leave and I quickly ran into the shower and scrubbed off soot and sweat from my body. I then washed and conditioned my hair so it would smell nice and vanilla almondey. I brushed my hair out quickly and put on a bit of makeup to look presentable and realized I hadn't brought clothes with me. I wrapped my pink and purple towel around my and ran out quickly to grab some backup clothes from my backpack. Unfortunately Dean was back and sort of trying not to laugh at my awkwardness. I tried to run back quickly but ended up dropping my towel which resulted in my being butt naked. I had to decide quickly if I should bend over and pick it back up or run back into the bathroom. I choose the other route.

I had grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top which was alright since I had planned on wearing a jeans jacket. Once I came out fully dressed there was yet another awkward pause between me and Dean. Most likely because he saw me naked.

"So you got a tattoo?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks turn red. It wasn't that my tattoo was in a place that I had to be naked to see. In fact I got my crescent moon made out of Celtic knots on my shoulder in case I wanted it to be visible.

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby took me. He thought it was a good idea considering …" I trailed off trying not to remind him or me what had happened that changed my life. I reached out to the little table by the door and grabbed my blended coffee and took a sip. The taste immediately gave me that sass I needed.

"You probably want to know what happened." I stated getting to the point immediately. He nodded in agreement.

"I set the barn on fire, with my mind." I stopped him before he said something. "The whole thing started with my mom. She had had my bro and his dad kind of ran off. She was at a bar feeling sad and he came up to her. He was handsome, funny, charming and he told her it was his last nigh before he had to go back. She did the dirty with him and what do you know nine months later I popped out. I went my whole life not knowing who he was until they came. You know, they were looking for the child of Lucifer and narrowed it down to our house so they decided to start the killing. You know how the rest goes. My brother first, my mom and then I was going to be the last. Now here's the part you don't know. After the first few cuts they stopped. I didn't realize it but I was glowing, I was bright. They could barely see and then your dad burst in. You know the rest." I finished. He was looking at me with a look that said _who are you?_

"So your Lucifer's kid? The Devil's spawn?" He was still in shock.

"Yup, and I get a whole bunch of powers too, I can set things on fire, smite demons, glow, basically angel stuff but I get really weak after I do them. My body can't take it all. I really only use it in circumstances like last night." I replied.

"So what the devil slipped out of his cage and banged your mom? I thought he couldn't get out unless all the seals were broken." He started pacing and really started using his hands a lot.

"There's like this thing where if all the planets do something and the moon is red he can get out. It barely ever happens so he took advantage and did some drinking a debauchery." I replied.

"So your saying You're part devil?" He asked again. He started backing away.

"Technically I'm part angel. Lucifer is an angel, he just has bad intentions. Dean, I'm not working for Daddy dearest or anything, I'm still me I just have powers." I replied.

"When we were a thing, did you have these powers?" He asked referring to when I was sixteen and he was twenty.

"They were developing, I didn't have full usage like I do now." I reached to touch him and maybe comfort him but he wouldn't have any of that.

"Look, Uncle Bobby knew about it when I moved in with him. You can talk to him about all of it Dean. I'm still me, Mo, the infuriatingly sassy and straight talking. I promise." I said.

"Just don't use anything on me, I know angels can do certain things. Okay?" I he looked at me cautiously. I stopped smiling and trying to comfort him.

"You think I would actually do that? Dean, you brother had demon powers! I can't believe your giving me crap about my lineage! Its not like I can change what happened! I don't use them unless I have to, to help people!" I could feel my body getting warmer and warmer. I had to leave to calm myself down. I glanced over and Dean had worry in his eyes.

"I'm going to the car and read to calm down. Text me when you've talked to Bobby and have opened your closed anal sphincter mind." He knew I was calling him an asswhole in my own non-swearing way.


	4. Safe and Sound

**Authors Note: I really do love writing this, in case you can't tell the chapters are the names of songs and you guys should really check them out 'cause they kind of capture Moira's character and the moods of the chapters.**

I sat in my olive green van listening to my "Glee" mix that I made onto a CD. How could Dean be such a big poo! His brother is part Demon and his best friend is an Angel! He should be more open minded. I mean he knows that just because someone is born for a specific purpose doesn't mean that we fulfill that purpose.

It was raining appropriately enough and Rachel Berry was singing "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson when Dean climbed into the van.

"Wow, its really pouring. Did you do that?" He asked. I just gave him one of my killer glances.

"Not this time," I said truthfully. I could do that but it used too much power of mine.

"I remember when this van was a wreck, Sam and I both thought Bobby was going to wreck it. But whenever you were upset you would always climb into it and put ear buds in your ears and listen to music. Even when it was just the body and the seats. I think that's why Bobby never completely scrapped it. This was the place you would always go and I think that he thought that if he got rid of it he would lose you and never find you. I remember when I was teaching you how to fix it and I hit my head and passed out. I woke up to your face filled with tears, like I was really hurt instead of just a minor concussion. I guess I should have noticed back then that there were things that were different. I mean what sixteen year old can make it rain when she's upset or set off the fire detectors when she's PMSing." He looked at me and reached out his hand to mine.

"As far as you knew those were just coincidences. You didn't even know Angels actually existed." I replied. His hand felt good in mine and reminded me of when he'd find me those times in the van.

_It was raining again. How appropriate. It was my birthday. My mom had planned a big party and saved enough to buy me presents. Of course it was all supposed to be a surprise but I found out about it when she was talking to Uncle Bobby on the phone._

_He tried to remake the day. Except he was missing my friends from my old school since they were in another state and my two favorite people. My mom and brother. They had been massacred in front of me three months earlier. Tortured and chopped up right in front of me. _

_I climbed into the olive green van and put my ear buds in my ears and just cried. 'Don't Rain on my Parade' was on and I laughed at the irony since it was raining._

"_Mo! Mo!" Dean cried out he was looking for me._

_Dean, Dean was the only bright thing about living here. Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle. The only thing was he didn't know what to do with me. I was a teenage girl who had been orphaned. A teenage girl who watched her family killed in front of her and discovered she wasn't an average girl._

_Dean didn't know about what I was and since his mom died he knew how hard it was. He didn't treat me differently though. He treated me like a regular girl, flirting, talking, hanging and helping me cause trouble. He was my rain in the sunshine._

"_Wow, that weather man should be fired." Dean climbed into the van. He shook his hair like a wet dog and I laughed as the water hit my face._

"_She smiles! it's a miracle!" He exclaimed. "So, too overwhelming?" He asked. I could tell he meant the party. Bobby had invited some of his hunting friends. So I would seem a little more important._

_I nodded "I don't know anyone. This was supposed to be big! You know, my friends were supposed to be here and it was supposed to be fun. Now it just feels like its missing something." I said. He nodded. There wasn't much he could say to fix how I felt._

"_Well, you kind of ran out rudely though. You may not know them but they are your guests. Now I may not be a stickler for manners but your Mom was and your brother always backed her up on whatever she said. So get back in there and be polite. Besides they all brought presents and most of those presents are money." He said._

_Strangely enough bringing up my manners actually worked and I moved to get up._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a present." He pulled a blue velvety box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday kiddo." He said. I opened it and found a Tree of Life necklace._

"_When we went to the mall I saw you looking at it." He said and I hugged him and pulled back looking into his eyes. I looked at his lips and thought about what it would be like to kiss them. Sweet seventeen now and never been kissed._

"_Race you back to the house!" I said pulling away from him at the last minute and running back._

I pulled back to reality

"I called Bobby and he basically called me all the things you did only not in such a scientific way. I really am truly sorry for being stupid. I guess its my Kansas hick side kicking in." He obviously knew that poking fun at his hillbilly side would make me laugh.

"Its all right. So, I guess that you're going to want me to take you back to Sam tomorrow?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm sticking with you kid. Someone has to watch my ass." He said.

"And what a sweet gluteus maximus it is." I winked.

Moving into to an apartment is always interesting but with Dean it was a whole new experience. But it wasn't necessarily a good one.

"Seriously where is all the furniture?" He asked. He was standing in the middle of the apartment I rented. I of course had to upgrade since Dean decided to stay on.

"Mo, seriously?" I laughed at his face.

"It doesn't come with it. Some of it is in the Van." I motioned for him to follow me down the stairs.

"You know, I don't think you need this many clothes." He observed as I strapped all the hot pink suitcases on me.

"Yes, I do. I tend to do a lot of undercover work that I need different outfits for. Now go get your stuff out of the van." I ordered. I heard him sigh in exasperation as he realized he had to run down the stairs and come back up.

Once he left the room I grabbed the extra go-bag I kept for myself and went into the room I had chosen for myself. I went into the closet and taped it to the ceiling. I then decided to put some more comfortable clothes and slipped on a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"I'm back, do we have everything we need?" Dean said as he entered the room huffing and puffing. I looked around the apartment and went over it all. Most of it was from Uncle Bobby's storage unit. We stopped there before we got to the apartment and got a futon for Dean's bed, a couch that I had labeled the 'Dog couch' since it smelled like wet dog, a few beanbags and a TV for the living room. Right now it looked all spread out and all but when I rearranged it, it would look like home.

We spent the whole afternoon getting everything set up. Dean and I booth situated our rooms. Mine by putting up TV and Movie posters and his by setting up his futon. I had a feeling Dean didn't exactly didn't personalize because he was never used to having a permanent home. The entire time we did this we listened to the classic rock station and talked. Mostly about ourselves. Dean wanted to know where I had been and what I had done and I wanted to know the same. Basically we shared hunting stories and bonded.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked as soon as we had finished setting up everything.

"We should probably get some groceries." I said looking at the fridge which I knew was empty.

"And some news papers." Dean added. I nodded in agreement since I knew we needed to get current and start looking for some hunts.

"Just let me change." I said and I slipped into my room. It was springtime so I didn't really have to worry about a coat or anything so I chose a brown t-shirt that had Woodsy the Owl and 'said give a hoot don't pollute' on it and a pair of ripped jeans. I looked in the mirror and realized it was one of my least slutty outfits as of late. Most of my outfits were skin tight or really short since I was a bartender and I tended to get tipped better if I dressed a little more risqué.

"Hey, your actually covered up this time!" Dean remarked as I joined him in the living room. So he actually did notice.

"Yeah, I guess dressing provocatively is a habit of mine." I replied.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. I actually kinda' liked it." He mumbled the last part quietly. I decided to let it go.

After our shopping trip, where Dean had questioned everything I bought, we decided to hunker down and look for a job for him too. That way he could help pay the cost of living, especially the way he ate.

"Hey, how about this 'looking for assistant'" I said and he grumbled something unintelligible.

"Well what skills do you have?" I asked. He had rejected all of the jobs that I found for him.

"I can fix things." He replied simply.

"Okay," I started combing through the website I was on while he ate all my Chinese food.

"Hey, save me some. Remember who paid for it?" I remarked while he ate.

I printed out a list of possible jobs for him and he picked out the ones he was interested in and what hours seemed reasonable. Eventually we came up with a schedule wear he would be working the same days I did that way we could hunt the days we didn't work. Then we decided to look up local lore and strange thing happening. There were some really weird ones and then there some plausible ones that I bookmarked. One especially caught my eye.

"Hey Dean," I called out to him. He was in the bathroom.

"How about a high school nicknamed suicide high. They have a high number of kids killing themselves and it seems like it happens whenever they are successful in sports." I replied.

"Wait we've got like a preppy curse?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Looks like it. It happens every five years. Seems like this will be a fun case." I said. He was looking at the laptop over my shoulder and I could feel the proximity of his warmth.

_I cracked my neck and buried my head in my hands so I wouldn't have to look at the brightness of the computer screen. I was so tired of doing my damn schoolwork on this thing. I had to start doing schoolwork at home because I couldn't handle the stress of school anymore. I was having such a hard time controlling my powers at home much less at school._

"_Mo, you all right?" Dean walked over to me concern in his eyes. _

"_Yeah, my back just hurts a little." I replied. He stepped behind my chair and his hands went to my shoulders, his fingers working to unknot my neck._

"_How long have you been working, kiddo?" He asked._

"_Five hours since lunch and five before then." I replied. He exhaled sharply._

"_Why don't you take some time off. That much thinking can hurt your brain." He said, his fingers started working a big kink._

"_If I don't think about this then I think about them. And when I think about them I can see them and what happened." I could hear the quiver in my voice. Dean could too._

"_Mo, you need to get out of this house. You've haven't gone anywhere in two weeks. We could go out to eat or see a movie or go shopping or something." He had stopped and kneeled in front of me._

"_No, it okay. We could do something here." I replied. I didn't want to tell him the real reason why I didn't want to go out. I didn't want to tell him I felt so overwhelmed that I could burst into flames or cause a huge thunderstorm. _

"_They are gone, exercised, back to hell." He replied. He thought that I didn't want to go out because of the demons._

"_Hey, Uncle Bobby got me the complete Buffy the Vampire Slayer box set. Do you want to have a Buffy marathon?" I asked him quickly. I jumped up from the computer chair quickly and got kind of excited. I saw Dean smile a bit, glad that I seemed happier._

"_Just first season tonight?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I'll call Sam in." I replied. He nodded and I went outside to where Sam was reading a book and yelled his name obnoxiously._

_Halfway through my eyes got heavy and I rested them on Deans shoulder, safe and sound._

"Hey Dean, you want to watch Buffy? I still have that box set." I smiled and turned around.

I watched a smile play on his face as he nodded and I popped some of the popcorn I bought for occasions like this. I sat on the ground while he sat on the couch and leaned my head back against his legs. I got the feeling of warmth and safety I felt around him. I was finally safe and sound.


	5. Cut

**Authors Note: This has a lot of serious stuff, I tried not to go to in depth during a certain scene so as not to freak people out but I felt it was necessary to have this scene to explain the character of Moira and why she feels what she feels. Rated T for violence and one swearword. Also I own nothing.**

"How do I look?" I asked as I twirled around in front of Dean in my pants suit. We decided we'd go in as FBI agents.

"You look like Hillary Clinton," He wrinkled his nose up.

"Hey don't insult Hillary! I was all ready to vote for her!" I objected.

"Whatever…So time to go?" He asked. I nodded and we headed out to the van. I decided to let him drive since he always complained about my driving.

"Seriously, what is with all the little animals?" He asked as he looked at my keychain.

"I can find my keys better if I have something cute on them." I said.

When we got to the school I made him park pretty far back. Of course like everything we did together, he questioned my decision.

"No person is going to believe that FBI agents drive this piece of crap. Now do you have a badge?" I asked and I watched him take it out of his coat pocket.

"Young, really? "I scoffed at his choice of aliases which tended to be rockstars.

"Yeah, what's yours? Summers?" He poked fun at my love for Buffy and I lightly punched his arm. I then got out my badge and showed him the name I chose.

"Wilson? Like the Beach Boys? You are such a dork." He remarked and I smirked slightly at him.

"Okay, so we're FBI and even though they have all been ruled suicides we still want to rule out every possible reason." He covered.

"Dean, I know what I'm doing. Remember I impersonated an FBI agent when I was seventeen?" I asked him.

"Yeah, your first hunt. That was a fun one." Dean replied.

"We got lost in a forest with a werewolf during a full moon running for our lives. What could have been an boring and unfun about that?" I replied smiling.

"Wow, we are really messed up." He commented.

"Hey, the most messed up people end up saving the world sometimes." I replied and we climbed out of my van.

"Hello, I'm agent Wilson and this is agent Young." I said as a hall monitor, or monster as I called them, asked who we were.

"FBI, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"Can we speak with the principal here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sure, absolutely," She replied and walked us to the office. Fortunately it was class time so we didn't have to part through the testosterone, sweaty, stinky, teenagers.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Meyer, I'm the principal." An awkward Clark Kent looking man said. His hair was graying and he had a bit of a belly. I had a feeling he was that principal that hi-fived kids in the hallway and thought he was cool while they made fun of him.

"I'm Agent Wilson and this is Agent Young." I shook his hand and gave him my thousand watt smile that always seemed to make people feel more comfortable, it especially worked when I was impersonating an FBI agent.

"It's very nice to meet you," Mr. Meyer replied holding onto my hand a bit longer than necessary.

"Mr. Meyer, the Bureau is very interested in the deaths that have been happening here. Our Psychology department sent us here to investigate the reasons why suicide has been so common." Dean said distracting the Principal from his intense gaze at me.

"Yes, of course, whatever the government needs we'll provide." He replied to Dean. "Anything," he said while looking me up and down.

"Well then, we'll need the names and classes of the deceased students and full access to the school." I said to the principal smiling a bit.

"Of course, I'll go get those for you, I'll be back in five minutes." He said and scurried out of the room. As soon as he was out of the room it Dean's turn to stare intensely at me and when I say stare I mean glare.

"What was that?" He whispered angrily.

"I don't know, probably just a horny guy." I replied. I didn't think much of it honestly.

"You smiled and your body like glowed and he was like in love." Dean said.

"Well, that's new." I started pacing and had to work to keep my stream of consciousness inside my head.

"So you've never done that before?" Dean asked. I shook my head side to side and he sighed.

"Well I've never seen any other angel do that before, but then again they've never had to." He replied watching me pace.

"Well, we'll have to figure this out later after we solve this case." I shoved the concept of a new ability in the back of my mind and hoped Dean would do the same when the nerdy principle walked in.

"Here you go, names of the students and they're schedules. If you need anything else just tell me." He said and handed me the lists all fresh from the printer.

As we made our way to the third teacher were checking with I heard a noise in the hallway. It was the type of noise you hear all the time in a high school that nobody does any thing about, a cry.

"Mo, what are you doing?" Dean asked catching up to me as I wandered to go investigate.

"You don't hear that? Its like someone is crying but its barely there." I leaned my head against the wall to see if I could hear it better and found I could. "Its coming from the other side of the wall." I said and ran around to see if there was a door to another room. Sure enough it was the door to the swim lockers.

"Swim locker room, it has all the negative energy anyone could ask for." Dean said as we opened it. Thankfully there was no swim practice because of the recent suicides and school was done for the day, the room was nice and deserted.

"Dean, can you here the crying?" I asked.

"No, but I can see that the lights are flickering." Dean observed. We got out our flashlights, clicked them on then entered the room.

As soon as we entered I was bombarded with more sounds. Laughs and more crying surrounded me and I went further in to investigate.

"How about I take the locker area and you keep going?" Dean suggested and I nodded as I headed further in, following the voices.

I eventually ended up in the pool area. The pool cover was on but it looked like you could press it down and it would be under water, and the room was hotter than a sumo wrestler in a sauna. I stood there for a while just reveling in the silence I had found when it got cold and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

I was falling, it was almost like time had stopped so I could fall slowly enough into the five foot area so I could think about my entire life. I heard a splash that meant I had hit the surface of the water and I was surrounded by a cold feeling all around me. I tried to move my limbs and swim upward by they wouldn't obey, I was trapped in my own body watching as it failed to breathe. That last thing I observed before I blacked out was someone breaking the surface of the water.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I wasn't dead, well not that I knew it anyway. The second thing was that something was hitting my back over and over again.

"Breathe Moira, breathe!" A voice commanded me. I obeyed the command and sucked in a huge amount of air and coughed on water.

"Finally!" Dean said in what sounded like relief. I took a moment to get my bearings the started hitting him, albeit weakly.

"What is that for? I just saved your life!" Dean objected grabbing my fists and pulling them down into my lap.

"You hit really hard," I explained pausing in between words for breaths.

"I had to, to get the water out so you could breath. Now deep breaths, you know that." Dean started rubbing my back in small circles as I struggled to take deep breaths sputtering a few times until I finally got a handle and breathed deeply.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Apparently you aren't well liked by the vengeful spirit. It hit you on the head with the skimmer and you fell in." He explained

"Well I think we found the ghost," I replied.

"What makes you say that?" As he got up and held out a hand to pull me up also.

Once we left the school I tossed him the keys to my car and I snuggled into his suit coat he wrapped me in as to prevent shock. He opened up the door to my van for me and I climbed into the familiar bucket seat.

The whole ride back to the apartment was silent except for my occasional coughs to get the water out. Every once in a while dean would glance at me with anger in his eyes and it happened to really confuse me, so I just ignored it.

As soon as we got back to the apartment I mumbled about going to take a shower and felt a warm hand on my arm to stop me.

"We need to talk," He said as I looked into his angry eyes.

"About what?" I asked. His eyes flashed in anger.

"Hmm, I wonder, oh how about you almost died and you don't even seem to care. You just seem to brush it off like a regular occurrence and seem to disregard it!" He yelled.

"It happens Dean, its all part of the job, I haven't died yet as you can see and I've been doing it on my own for awhile, honestly it doesn't even scare me anymore." I replied shrugging. I knew I had a lot of close calls but that was kind of how it always was with me.

"I know, and that's what worries me, you don't care anymore, you don't get scared anymore, well I've been doing this longer and I'm still scared of death, hell I've even died and been to Hell and back and I'm still scared." I looked at him in shock and realized that it wasn't anger I saw in his eyes it was worry. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey, I'm just not built like that," I began softly, he turned those beautiful hazel eyes of his on me and just melted me, "I'll be more careful, I promise." I said before I realized what I was saying.

"That's not what I want but I guess it'll do for now, go take a shower, dinner will be on the table when you get back." Dean replied and left with the keys.

I headed into the bathroom and took off all my clothes and climbed into the shower. I turned it onto the hottest temperature and stood still as it burned off layers of my skin and let the pain sink in. Dean couldn't know, wouldn't ever know, how I felt sometimes. How it felt to be the only one from that night that survived. I should have died and they should have lived, they shouldn't have suffered for something they hadn't done.

After half an hour of standing in the burning water it ran cold and I guessed that I should probably finish up and get out so I did. After I climbed out I opened the window in the bathroom to let the steam out and wiped the steam off the mirror. I checked my skin and made sure wasn't to red and put on a bathrobe and walked to my room.

I dressed in my favorite pajamas, which were a large pair of gym shorts that used to belong to my brother and my huge red t-shirt that said that I loved cookies.

I walked into the small kitchen and sat at the table and looked at the food Dean had bought.

"I know subway is your favorite so I got you your usual." He said and I opened the bag to find a foot long roast beef sandwich and triple chocolate cookies.

He and I ate in silence and went to bed.

"_Which one do you think it is?" The skinny greasy haired one asked. He looked over my mom then my brother then me. We had just gotten home from a symphony concert I was in and had been ambushed and attacked in our own home. We were all tied up in chairs and bound tightly. They were looking at us and trying to decide which one the one they were looking for was the one._

"_I know, we'll just kill all of them and we'll be fine. No witnesses nothing." The big one told the skinny one. He smiled a toothy smile and took out a bag that was under the table they had pulled up and opened it._

_The bag had more knives than I had ever seen in my life, I watched as they took out each individually and counted them, they were all different styles, some big, some small, some curvy, some serrated. After the knives they brought out the small vials of weird liquids and the needles. After that, the skinny one got another bag and took out more ropes and looked over each of us._

"_I think we'll go with this big strong lad." He said and looked at my brother. "After all isn't the mother supposed to see the children go?" He looked at his partner smiling._

_His partner let a toothy grin escape, "Actually it's the other way around, although I'm not much for tradition, I believe in originality." He replied._

"_Leave him alone you asshole!" I screamed as loud as I could, squirming, hoping someone would hear my voice._

"_Shut her up," The big one told the skinny one and he grabbed a vial of brown liquid and a needle._

"_We'll save the best for last," He said before I felt a needle bite into my skin. _

_The stuff they injected me with didn't put me out, it just paralyzed me, I couldn't move, close my eyes, cry or do anything to stop them. After they finished with my brother they moved onto my mother and I watched as they tortured her, as she screamed and cried for help. How could anyone not hear her? I watched as they finally killed her and watched the light in her eyes go out._

"_I bet your wondering how no one can hear us?" The skinny one said to me as he approached wiping off the blood from his knife._

"_We put a silence spell so no one will hear us, and I have to tell you it seems to be working pretty well, now You won't be able to scream but that's okay, because honestly we really know that you'll be screaming in your head and your going to be trapped in your own body, and that is almost better than hearing you scream." He looked to his partner as if he was asking if he could begin. His partner nodded and they cut the ropes from my body and let slump in my chair, almost like a rag doll. They then lifted me up and put me on the floor on top of some symbol._

"_We figured out after we cut and tasted both your mom and brother that you weren't the one, did you know that you're the devil's daughter? True story, good old Lucifer escaped from his cage because of a small whole and got out and had some fun. He saw your mom and thought she was a hot little thing so he had some fun with her and then some of our demon buddies caught up with him and took him back to hell. Not all of us like him, you understand, its kind of like politics here, only we're more violent and right now us Demons are in power so you can see why we don't him to get out. I mean your blood could let him out, so we of course have to get rid of it all before that can happen." The big on explained as he was chaining me to the ground then the skinny one came over and injected me with two needles, one with the brown liquid, one with a clear. I knew the brown one paralyzed me but I had no idea what the clear one. Luckily they liked talking about what they were doing to me and bragging._

" _This clear one here slows everything you feel and witness down so that it increases what you feel, we'll do it at the original speed we usually do but it will feel so much longer." The big one told me as they picked out what they would be using on me. He was obviously running this whole thing._

_I don't know why I thought that if I was paralyzed I wouldn't feel anything, but I was wrong. I felt as the cut into me and hit me and sometimes even forced themselves on me. And they were right time did seem to slow down. Finally after awhile I realized there was a scuffle going on._

"_Dad, I think I've got a live one." A handsome face came into view as he leaned over me to listen for my heartbeat._

"_I got a heart beat but its erratic, we need to get her medical attention right now Dad!" The guy yelled. He had light brown hair, a chiseled face, hazel eyes and an expression mixed with sympathy and wonder as he looked at the guys on the ground._

"_Dad, were they dead when we got here?" He asked an older man._

"_Looks like they were exercised very forcefully, killed them really quickly," They both stared at me and then the older man rushed to me. I could feel the paralyzing drugs wearing off and my body was starting to shake uncontrollably as I started crying and trying to get up._

"_Dean, talk to her, I need to look over her before we can decide if we can move her." he ordered._

"_Okay, hi, I'm Dean, and that's my dad John, we won't hurt you, can you tell us what happened?" He asked. I shook my head and started crying._

"_Dean I said calm, not scared out of her mind." His dad said. I started to lose consciousness and everything faded._

I woke up, sweaty and scared. Why did my mind decide to replay the day my family died? I slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen to get a drink and sat down. I then quietly drank my water and wondered why Dean and his dad didn't just let me die. They couldn't just let me go. I quietly cried the rest of the night wondering what was the point.

**Authors note: I know this story turned really serious all of a sudden with Moira wondering if her life was worth it but I promise it will get better. Hopefully next chapter will be a little more lighthearted and happy.**


	6. Hips Don't Lie

**Authors Note: I'm going to give a shout out to proudginger11, for being a good friend and letting me bounce some ideas off her, she's going to be publishing soon so I recommend you read hers. I do not own Dean or any other characters besides Moira.**

"Good morning!" I yelled into Dean's room waking him up. I heard him grumble.

"What time is it?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"The current time is five thirty A.M." I replied. He put his pillow over his head and in response I jumped up and down on his bed.

"Come on! I spent the whole night figuring out the case and waiting until it was an appropriate time to wake you so we could go fix the high school." I waited until he finally made a movement that meant he was going to be getting up soon.

"The school doesn't open until seven twenty," He said and pushed me off the bed.

"Nope, class doesn't start until seven twenty but all the kids get there around six fifty five. We are going now and are going to break in before everyone gets there." I said grabbing his arm trying to drag him out of bed.

"Fine, I'm up!" He said getting out of the bed, "Do I at least have time for a shower?" He asked.

"Nope, we have to get there like now! Grab an energy drink and we'll go!" I said practically jumping up and down.

"I think you've had enough for the both of us, besides I have the next three days off, after we're down I'm going back to bed." He said, he reached down to grab his jeans off of the floor and I realized he was only wearing boxers and had to keep my hand from wandering to his perfectly sculpted body. Dang, I need to lay off the energy drinks!

"Alright, lets go Mo." He said after he put his shirt on and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Okay, oh can I drive?" I had no idea why I was asking him but I was bouncing up and down.

"No, I think your hyperawareness is just not good for driving." I tossed him the keys and grabbed my fine arts camp sweatshirt.

Getting to the school was the easy part, getting into the school was the hard part. Since it was a school it didn't have normal doors with normal locks one could simply just pick. It had those locks that you had to have a card to open the door with. Luckily Dean knew some stuff about electrical wiring and got us in quickly.

"Okay, where do we go?" He asked.

"All the kids that killed themselves had one class in common," I said and started moving towards the math hallway.

"And that is?" He asked trailing after me.

"Are you seriously not getting this? What is always the hardest class for most people? Math, and if you have a horrible teacher they can make it that much worse." I said. I stepped towards the fall to start feeling for the negative energy I so often feel when entering a haunted area, I saw Dean open his mouth to say something but I stopped him by putting my hand up to him.

I heard a small moan come from the algebra room and followed it in.

"Hey you! I can hear you! Yeah, you!" I yelled to the air and Dean moved to put his hand over my mouth.

"What are you trying to do?" He whispered.

"I need to draw it out, see what we're facing. I don't think it's a ghost. It seems to just be a negative energy that takes advantage of a certain person." I said.

"So how do we fight it?" He asked panic creeping into his voice.

"When its something like this it can take on any form, the thing to do is remain calm." I said.

"Calm? How can I stay calm when something unknown is trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Listen this is my first time encountering something like this, Okay? I've only read about it in books Bobby has! The main thing it says to do is burn the location of the energy or purify it some way. Now I figure since I'm half angel I can do the whole purifying thing all I need you to do is keep it out of the room, Okay?" I screamed at him. The door shook in reply to us and we only had a second get started on the plan. I was terrified, I didn't know if it would work or not since all I had in my purse was a candle and a lighter. I took a deep breath and started to get to work.

"Mo, hurry up!" I looked over to see Dean stacking chairs to barricade the doors and was momentarily distracted.

"Dean your stacking them wrong!" I screamed and went over to help him when he stopped me.

"It doesn't matter how the chairs are stacked if we are dead!" He screamed and went to grab the tables.

"But its not as effective!" I tried to help him again and was forcibly turned around.

"Moira Singer! If you don't do that purifying shit I will kill you! Now I know you can do it, because you start fires with your mind and feel negative energies and even shoot well. Now stand on top of that cabinet over there and do it!" He yelled at me!

I quickly moved on top of the cabinet and lit my candle.

"Quod dico terram lustrare terram auferatur malum!" I called out and a bright light burst into the room.

I had always wondered about souls, if they were a real thing or where they were located in our bodies. Well, after I said the invocation I could feel a tickle in my back and the room was filled with a bright blinding light. I had no doubt about where my soul was. It was something that vibrated throughout my body and let me function. It was such a wonderful feeling. I felt like I was finally worth something. I could picture everyone I ever cared about clearly, and within all those images, of my mom, my brother, my uncle, was Dean. He was always there and he was wonderful. And then the euphoria faded and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Mo, Moira? Are you okay?" I found myself looking into Dean's hazel eyes, concern filling his features.

"Yeah, better than ever. Is it gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go." He helped me stand up and I started to sway a bit.

"Hey, are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just used up a lot of energy. I just need to sleep when we get home." I said and we made our way out of the school.

When we got home I went straight to bed and slept for three hours. When I woke up I walked into Dean's room finding him sprawled on the ground going through my picture box.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just trying to remember when you went to high school, I remember you went to finish out the school year after the incident and I went too, to keep an eye on you." He said.

" I remember." I said and smiled to myself in found memory.

_I felt my body being pulled into the storage closet and went with it, anything to get me out of class and the pitying stares. I was met with Dean's hazel eyes and smile._

"_How are you doing?" He asked._

"_Its been an hour since you last saw me in orchestra, I haven't changed that much." I replied in frustration. He was usually the only person who treated me like a normal person._

"_So they're staring huh?" He guessed and I nodded._

"_I just miss when people either treated me normally or they just ignored me. I just want to go on!" _

"_Well, they just can't help it. They feel bad, and I know you don't want pity, but its human nature." He said to me._

"_I know but you sometimes can't even treat me normally, I mean what normal person get pulled into a supply closet to talk about their feelings?" I asked rhetorically._

"_Well, what do normal people do in storage closets?" He asked. To reply I did something I had never done before._

_I grabbed him and pressed my lips onto his. At first he was surprised but then he responded and pushed me against the door to get in a better position. It was my first kiss and it wasn't really kiss. We were full on making out and it was intense. I nibbled on his lower lip and he'd respond by tugging gently on mine. Finally we broke apart._

"_We can't ever do that again." Dean said and then left me alone in the storage closet._

I was pulled back to the present by Dean asking me what time I had to be at work by.

"I'm not working tonight," I replied.

"Good, I need you to drop me off at the car dealership." He smiled like he was up to something.

"What do you need to go there for?" I asked.

"I need to get some wheels, I can't have driving you me around all the time." He replied and we agreed on a set time I would drop him off.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" He asked.

"I plan on researching and reading. Uncle Bobby gave me a few books I haven't looked at yet." I answered.

"What are you researching?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find out about angel-human hybrids. I mean, there are a few stories but its kind of hard to find any details on their powers and abilities. All I really find are stories about how all of them were driven to madness and crap like that." I smiled thinly. "Well, shall we go?" I asked and grabbed my purse off the counter in the kitchen. I then grabbed the jean jacket that was casually thrown over the back of a chair and slipped it on over my t-shirt and jeans. To finish the outfit I put on my black converse and then waited for Dean to get his stuff together.

Its stupid, but the apartment was boring without Dean. I had gotten tired of reading depressing stories about other hybrids because they all ended the same way. Someone either sacrificed them or they went crazy because of their parentage and went on a killing spree.

I decided to take a breather and put my ipod into the player and turned on my dance play list. I heard the basic beat of "Rack City" by Tyga and let my body take over. After that was over it was my favorite song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and I let the Latin beat pulse through my body.

"Mo, I'm home!" Dean called but I wasn't paying attention. I was still getting down when he walked into the room.

"Mo, are you dancing?" Dean asked shocked. As far Dean knew I wasn't really a get down and dirty dancer. He had never really seen me dancing.

"Sure looks like it!" I replied and motioned for him to join in.

I watched him take off his leather jacket and stroll over to me. He tried to make his body match the beat, but honestly he really sucked at it.

"No, you're doing it wrong, listen to the base beat. That's it, now move with me and let me do most of the work." I said and turned around so me were pressed against each other, my back to his front. I reached my arms behind me and touched his neck. I then turned toward him and ran my hands down the front of his chest.

Unfortunately I heard the ending fanfare of the trumpet and then Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' wax playing.

"So, you got a car?" I asked stepping away from him. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Even better." He grabbed my hand a took me outside.

"You got a motorcycle? Are you crazy? This is so dangerous, where are your weapons going to go? And what happens when you fall off? You don't have health insurance and there's only so much I can do, home treatment wise." I ranted.

"Its fine! I know what I'm doing okay? And I thought you said guys who rode motorcycles were hot." He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him, "When I was seventeen!" I replied and started making my way back upstairs.

He was _so_ not going to see me dance again.

**Author's Note: In case you're wondering why I titled the chapter "Hips Don't Lie" is because when one is dancing real emotions are revealed. Even if that song isn't exactly about that.**


	7. Love Drunk

**Authors Note: I really appreciate the positive reviews you guys give me! I really love writing this story and I love making songs correspond to it. Most of the songs are songs I'm listening to when I write and yes a lot of them are weird. Also, I know nothing about hand to hand combat and bartending besides what I learn online, same with pool. Once again, I own nothing.**

Dean would not give up his motorcycle, or his new 'Baby' as he liked to call it. I even resorted to playing the Spice Girl's "Wannabe" throughout the apartment at random times throughout the day and hiding his beer. And since most of our hunts were disgustingly boring as of late, I resolved to annoy him as much as possible.  
Part of annoying Dean was making him train with me as much as possible. I got a gym membership so we could practice sparing on the mats and running on the treadmills. We also went to fields out in the middle of nowhere to practice shooting targets.

It was a Saturday and my boss at the bar decided most of us girls, including myself, didn't have sexy enough clothes. So I had to go shopping for some. I needed to pick up some new high heeled boots and a few vests so I stopped at my favorite clothing store in the area.  
Of course after that I decided to go the gym to work out some frustrations and found Dean there, lifting weights and showing his beautiful abs. God, he was hot. Like a scruffy, bad boy, statue.  
I made my way over to the punching bag, wrapped my knuckles and started beating the crap out of it.  
"What got your thong in a twist?" Dean asked and dodged the punch I threw his way.  
"I just hate rich people." I replied and started up my punching pattern again.  
"Why this time?" He asked.  
"I went to this store that usually has really expensive stuff, but everything is like dirt cheap because they're going out of business, right?" He nodded and I proceeded, "Well, I was looking at the vests and boots, because my boss says we aren't sexy enough so I thought, gee, I should wear a vest and push the ladies way up and wear some boots, anyway this chick starts looking at me like I didn't belong there and, I don't know, I just got these hostile vibe from her. Anyway it pissed me off and I had my work out clothes in the car so I came hear to work off my anger." I finished accentuating each word with my hits.  
"Wow, you gesticulate a lot, are you sure your not Italian?" He joked.  
I stopped my punching pattern and glared at him.  
"Right, well, first of all you girls at the bar are sluty enough as it is." He said encouragingly.  
"Gee, thanks, you're a prince." I replied sarcastically.  
"What I meant was, you guys don't need to change, you don't need to change. Alright, chick flick moment over, want to spar?" He asked.  
"Sure, wait do I look sluty?" I asked posing.  
"Do you really want me to answer?" He raked his eyes over my body. I realized I was really only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts.  
"Na, lets just spar." I replied  
We both got into fighting stance, he stood up straighter while I widened my stance and bent my knees.  
He swung first and I dodged, it continued for a while. From an outside eye, one might think I was losing, but I was just playing mind games with Dean and tiring him out. I gave him a sense of self confidence which would ultimately be his downfall.  
Some might consider playing mind games with your opponent to be a dirty trick, but I didn't. Bad guys were smart, we were raised watching Disney movies believing the hero always wins because the bad guy isn't smart but actually it is because of luck that the hero always wins.  
I kept dodging until I noticed Dean start to slow down, I threw a quick punch and caught him off guard, I watched as he fell to the ground and I leaped on top of him and pinned him down.  
I had never noticed before but Dean had really kind eyes, the hazel even sparkled with mischief.  
"You have really chapped lips," He said between pants.  
"What?" I was a little surprised at his comment.  
"I just sort of noticed, put on some chapstick or something." He pushed me off of him.  
Off course when we were having a great moment he had to ruing it by opening his stupid mouth, there was only one way to settle this.  
I watched as he started to walk away and that's when I pounced, I hit him and he pinned me to the ground, but it wasn't the end as he thought when he got up. I did a simple leg sweep and watched him crumple to the ground, then I pinned him with my knees around him and kissed him.  
It was quite like I remembered, a little hesitant, like he worried he would caught and then he relaxed into it, parting my lips open with his, I quickly pulled away and stopped before we went to far.  
"Do those feel chapped to you?" I asked smirking and watched as his face went form shock to amusement.  
"Nah, I guess they just look it when you get all sweaty." He replied as I got off of him.  
"Ladies do not sweat, we glisten." I replied.

After our workout, we decided to stop at home and take showers. Since I was 'glistening' more I called shower first and grabbed my stuff. Once I closed the door I heard Dean take out his cell phone.  
"Hey Sammy, we got a problem. Mo, kissed me." He said and waited for what I assumed was his brothers reply.  
"Yeah, I know she's Bobby's niece, hell I knew that when I met her, but she's also super hot and sexy and funny and clever and brave and bold, ugh she's just all around awesome!" Dean said.  
I smiled, Dean used his favorite word to describe me, he must really like me, I thought.  
"Sam, what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean I live with her, its cheaper and I don't have to worry about interior decorating and shit like that and she yells at me and I kind of need that. I don't want to leave but she can't confuse me by kissing me and just shrugging it off like it was nothing, she is so infuriating! Look at that she's also making me use big words. If I wanted to do that I would have finished high school on time!"  
I had to contain my laugher so he wouldn't know I was listening to him, he's so funny when he's flustered.  
"I'm not going to confront her directly! That would just ruin our friendship, oh, I know. I'll take her out tonight to hang at a bar and you know hustle some pool and I'll get her drunk. That way she'll talk to me and she won't remember it! Thanks for the talk Sam!" I almost applauded Dean for playing the mind games, he usually wasn't one to do it but when he did it was pretty good.  
But of course it wouldn't work. I may not have able to hold my liquor in my youth but working as a bartender had taught me some tricks along with being able to keep whatever secret I wanted.

Around seven o'clock Dean asked if I had work.  
"Nope, it is a free night for me to do whatever I want." I replied while looking through the news on my computer.  
"You wanna get some extra money?" Dean asked.  
"Dean, you know I don't work the corners anymore!" I joked.  
"I mean hustling pool, you'd be the one that can't play well and I'll be the one that can, we'll split the earnings." Dean said.  
"Yeah, just gimme an hour to get ready." His eyes widened.  
"What do you need an hour for?" He asked shocked.  
"I need to look good, I have to bring in overconfident assholes and I can't do that looking like this!" I objected.  
"You look fine." He growled, annoyed.  
"No, I look like I spent all day in the house, now go away, getting ready is a whole process with music and I know how much you hate modern alternative rock." I said and pushed him out.  
I put on my camouflage tank top and paired it with a brown leather jacket a pair of brown leggings and brown high heeled boots and started applying my makeup on as Matchbox Twenty's song 'She's so Mean' came on. I then took out my French braid and combed my hair out with my fingers and put some mouse into it.  
I knew I looked good, that was part of the plan, look hot, pretend to be fall over drunk and use it to my advantage. It was a trick Dean taught me himself while teaching me how to hustle pool.  
_It was a Friday night and I was once again at home doing nothing._  
_"Bobby, I'm going out to make some money!" I heard Dean call out. _  
_I perked up when he entered the living room._  
_"Researching?" Dean asked me pointing to my book._  
_"Yeah, just a little curious about some hunting stuff." I replied. He knew Uncle Bobby wanted to keep me out of the life and wouldn't tell me anything._  
_"I was gonna go out, I mean you can come if you want, you'll have to change though." He said giving me a once over._  
_"What's wrong with this outfit?" I said. I thought my sweats and t-shirt were cute._  
_"Your wearing sweatpants, at least put a little effort into it." Dean replied._  
_"We're just going to a bar!" I replied._  
_"To hustle pool, now as I see it hustling pool is an art form. You either do it right or it sucks. You're a girl so it will be easier considering guys are going to underestimate you. But you're going to help them out by doing the good old giggly sorority girl and her guy friend." Dean said._  
_"I take it you've done this before?" I asked._  
_"Yeah, but all the guys Sammy drew in were creepy." I laughed at the idea of Sam hustling pool. I sincerely doubted he would even be allowed into a bar._  
_"Dean, I'm not that hot." I said to him gesturing to myself. I had a huge sweatshirt on that went all the way down to my thighs, a pair of sweat pants and fuzzy socks on._  
_"You might be if you maybe didn't wear huge clothes and did something with yourself." He remarked._  
_I managed to come up with the hottest outfit I had. I put on a pair of cut off shorts and fishnets with a pair of brown boots, I then put on a tied up blouse and let my hair flow over my back. It was a little Daisy Duke of me and all but Dean said I had to be every man's fantasy and, well, we were in South Dakota in the summer._  
_"What about my scars?" I asked. I looked at my chest back and arms and looked at all the gashes and marks._  
_"Do you need help covering them up?" He asked. _  
_"Just on my back, the arms and chest I can get myself." I said to him and handed him the bottle of cover up I was using._  
_I took of my shirt so he could gain better access to them. Yes, it would be a little awkward but Dean had seen way more of me than this. Besides I had a bra on. I felt his strong hands on my back and knew he was hesitant to touch me too much._  
_"Its just like putting sunscreen on only I'm wearing a bra, not a bikini." I told him and felt him apply cover up to the little areas that needed it._  
_"I hope Bobby doesn't walk in, I probably shouldn't be taking you to a bar in the first place. I mean, your seventeen, your not even old enough to vote." Dean said._  
_"In other cultures fourteen was old enough to get married and have kids, seventeen was spinster age. They probably started drinking at three." I replied. He chuckled that low chuckle I loved to hear._  
_"There, all covered. You know if you got a spray tan it might cover them up." He made a gesture to my scars. I couldn't believe he knew about spray tan!_  
_"Its fine, they remind me of who I am."_  
_*****************************************_  
_When we got to the bar, I realized it was mostly a bar full of men, so of course when we walked in every eye turned my way and I smiled nervously. I mean, Dean said I could pass for twenty-one but I was still nervous, especially since Officer Jodie Mills was sitting at the Bar._  
_"Whiskey and a shot of Tequila for the lady." Dean told the bartender._  
_"I.D.'s?" He asked and I went through my brown hippie purse to find my fake I.D. that Dean made me._  
_The bartender examined them and produced our drinks. _  
_"Okay, now don't get too drunk, just sit here and look pretty until a good target approaches you, pick someone young and gullible, just out of college, came home for the summer; you are visiting your dear old friend, me, for the summer." Dean had told me before we went into the bar._  
_The night had been a success for my first time. We made a hundred dollars so we split it in two. Of course I had gotten completely wasted so Dean had to drag me home._  
_***********************************_  
"Who do you want me to get?" I asked Dean after downing a shot of tequila.  
"The guy with the army green jacket over there?" Dean suggested.  
"Nah, there maybe intelligence there, how about flat brim douche bag." I pointed to a guy in a flat brimmed hat with very expensive clothing.  
I watched Dean crinkle his nose at him in disgust and then resize him up to see if I could take him, which I knew I could.  
"Fine, are you going to be slightly tipsy sorority girl?" Dean asked.  
"Nope, I think I'm going to be overconfident city girl." I said and approached flat brim hat guy.  
"Oops," I bumped into him on 'accident' and spilled my drink on the ground.  
"No problem," He replied and I smiled at him and gave him a hair flip.  
"Hey, have I seen you before?" I asked and watched as he smiled.  
"No, but I get that, I guess I just have one of those faces." he replied. I laughed again and held out my hand for him to shake.  
"I'm Maria," I said using one of my many aliases.  
"Brent," He replied and I almost laughed out loud at his rich persons name.  
"Are you gonna buy me a drink Brent?" I asked and watched as he fell right into my trap and nodded and flagged down the bartender.  
After three more shots of tequila I was properly buzzed but Brent was under the impression I was drunk.  
"You wanna come back to my place?" Brent asked.  
"I wanna play pool." I gestured to Dean at the pool table collecting a twenty. "I don't know how to play, but I still want to play." I confessed in a whisper to Brent.  
"Dan," I called to Dean using the familiar alias.  
"You and me together and him against us," I told Brent.  
After being grouped for the better part of an hour Dean finally won the hundred Brent put down.  
"So are you coming back to my place?" Brent asked as I pressed my hips to his. I started closing the space in between our mouths, and stopped and answered yes to his question.  
"I just have to get something out my car," I said. "Dan can you come and open it?" I asked turning to Dean.  
We of course took the money and left Brent there. I mean, yeah, he was cute but I didn't feel like him tonight, besides I still had to work my plan.  
"So did you have fun 'little miss drunky pants'?" Dean asked.  
I giggled my best drunk laugh in reply. Pretending to be drunk was really not that hard.  
"Why aren't you drunk?" I asked him. "You had like, the same amount as me!" I said and watched him smile.  
"I have a bigger liver than you, didn't you used to want to be a nurse? I mean you took that nursing career class." Dean replied.  
Finally we were home and I could start implementing my plan.  
"I bet you I can still bartend when I'm drunk." I said to Dean.  
"Ok, make me a dirty martini" Dean said, I guess that was the fanciest drink he could think of.  
"That is an extremely girly drink, like something Sammy would drink, how about we make my favorite type of drink, An Irish Car Bomb!" I said and moved to our liquor closet.  
In truth we had to many alcoholic beverages for a cabinet or shelf. So I took half the coat closet and made it into a liquor closet. The other half hade our coats.  
"So, do you make these a lot?" Dean asked as I reached into the cupboard to grab two beer steins.  
"Well, where I work now we serve mainly shoots and straight up drinks, but we will serve these and some of my famous flaming drinks. I'm commonly referred to as 'Pyro Mo'." I explained. I handed him the finished drink. "You have to chug or else it will curdle," I explained and watched as he tasted the beer then the Irish Cream.  
"Oh my god!" He said slamming it down. "I can't believe I've never had one of those before." He replied "Wait, so you specialize in flaming drinks, does that mean you can make a 'Flaming Moe' ?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but you don't actually make it with cough syrup, I like to use grenadine instead." I told him and watched as he started getting a little tipsy. The entire time I was talking to him he was drinking the Irish Whiskey I had used, right out of the bottle.  
"So was there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked, feeling the time was right.  
"The kiss, was it just for fun? I mean I thought it was fun. I mean because we're friends." He asked and burped .  
"Yeah, it was for fun." I answered.  
"Well, I'm going to hit the hay, we should have you make me drinks more often." Dean said heading to his room.  
Well, friends, I could do this, best friends. I pulled out my phone and called the muscular stock boy we had at work.  
"Hey, Brandon, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.  
**Authors Note: Okay, yeah, I have her sleep with another guy at the end and probably seems a little sluty but that's how she functions. Don't worry the next chapter will be more Dean/Mo oriented with just a little Sammy thrown in. Okay, bye!**


	8. Toucha Toucha Touch me

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, Mo is a little sluty but that's kind of who she is, she has no shame. I own nothing, sadly.**

Waking up in another guys apartment was not unfamiliar, one night stands happened on occasion. I hadn't had one in a while (six months) but I remembered the things I had to do after waking up.

First get out of the bed without waking up your 'friend', then find your clothes as quickly as possible. Sometimes you can jot down a quick little note, tell them you had a great time, even if you didn't, and thank them, common courtesy. Then if they have fruit or something you can grab and eat quickly like an apple or something you take it and eat it on your way home.

I climbed up the fire escape and pulled out my hot pink multi- tool and pried the window open so I could get in. As soon as I climbed in I closed it and changed into my sleeping outfit, which consisted of large black sleep shorts and a My Chemical Romance shirt.

I crept into our kitchen and started to cook Dean some hangover food and waited as he woke up.

"Morning boozer, how are you feeling?" I asked Dean as I put extra greasy bacon on his plate."You are a godsend!" He said and got to devouring his bacon as I opened the fridge and got a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge.

"No coffee?" He asked.

"Drink your Gatorade first, the reason you feel like crap is because your dehydrated, the body needs to flush the liquor out and it uses water to do so." I replied and watched as he opened the bottle and chugged it.

"How are you not hung over?" He asked.

"Oh, I am, I just can manage my pain and I've already rehydrated myself. Besides, I thought we could get a case today," I said and heard him groan.

"Yeah, an Irish Car Bomb can do that to you." I laughed at him.

"Well, it doesn't help that you let me drink Irish whiskey right after that," Dean replied, he seemed almost angry.

"Hey, its not like I let you drink moonshine! You should be able to handle a bit of Irish Whisky!" I replied and handed him a pair of sunglasses in my hangover kit.

"Here, men's sunglasses, courtesy of the Moira Singer hangover kit, Tm," I added with a smile.

"So, you keep men's sunglasses with you, interesting," He commented.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get my net book and steal some of Mrs. Jones Wi-fi. Check out the latest news, you wanna help?" I asked.

"I guess, I mean for all I know you'll pick out something like a leprechaun," Dean said.

"Well, Lucky Charms are magically delicious, and a pot of gold wouldn't be that hard to sell on the black market." I replied.

"And you know that, how?" He asked.

"Know a guy in Maine that can transport things for me and find a buyer, also know a girl that sells magical items, although her debt might have been collected," I said and sat down at the small table.

For the next few hours we spent time going through the crime section in the Chicago area and finally came across something kind of fishy.

"Here's another one, 'After singing a provocative song at Bradley's Jazz Club, twenty-five year old Jenna Schwann disappeared, Schwann is the fourth disappearance in as many months.'" Dean read.

"So you think someone or something is grabbing these girls because what they sang an inappropriate song?" I huffed "Sounds like any pervert or religious fanatic in the Chicago area."

"I don't know, it also says here that the Chicago police are stumped and have no clues whatsoever." Dean said.

"So what, we pose as G-men, get some of the files and check it out?" I asked.

"Sounds good," He paused as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "I gotta take this," He said and went to answer it in his room.

I took to brewing some more coffee and seeing about making us some lunch.

"Yeah, Sam it might take longer than I expected! Well, she really doesn't have anyone besides me here! Well, why don't you come see us? I mean you've got a break coming up right? It will be way more fun than studying, I promise. Why would Mo have a problem with it?" Dean paced as he talked to what I assumed was Sam.

Oh, Sam, the other brother. Its not that I didn't like him, it was just that he was always judging my decisions.

_I remembered Uncle Bobby telling me those words that shattered my world once again, "Dean's dead,". Dean and I hadn't talked to each other for years, but that didn't mean that it didn't break my heart. _

_I packed up my crappy van that night, my uncle asked me to go check on Sam, see how he was taking it all. Sam and I had grown up together, teasing each other as siblings would, he would tease me about not being great at school and I would tease him because he was a lousy shot and kind of squeamish._

"_Sam, I know you're in there! Please just talk to me, Bobby sent me!" I said to the door of the house he was squatting in._

_Finally I'd had enough and forced my way into the house and gasped at what I saw._

_At first I'd thought some blood sucker had turned Sam, and then I realized he was drinking this girls blood fully human. Not only that but then I saw her eyes, she was a demon._

"_Sam Winchester! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled and watched as he turned his eyes to me. His eyes were black, no pupil. I gasped, I looked at him closely and realized he wasn't possessed. Possessed people gave off a certain vibe, I guess you could call it. Everything around them just kind of felt wrong._

"_He's getting stronger, being all he can be, I wouldn't expect a half angel to understand." The girl demon._

"_Whoever you are, you might want to leave because I'm in a smiting mood today and that's never good with a demon around." I said to her and gave her the stare._

"_Mo, stop, she's helping me. She's helping me get Dean back." Sam said and I looked into his eyes and saw he actually believed it._

"_And you believe her? Let me ask you this Sam, would Dean want you to tap into this side of yourself? Using magic like this is harmful! It could ruin you!" I told him._

"_Your one to talk! I know who you are Moira Singer, You've sent more back to hell than the oldest hunter out there! Oh, yes, your well known, all of us know who you are and let me tell you that is not a good thing." I heard Sam's Demon friend say._

"_Sam, are you listening to her? She's a Demon!" I told him._

"_She's not working with them anymore, she doesn't want to help them anymore than you and I do." He said._

"_Sam, if you really want Dean back this much I can help you," I told him._

"_No, I can do it, just go." He told me and I realized that I couldn't do anything to convince him. So I simply walked away from him._

"So can Sam come and visit?" Dean asked as I snapped back to the present.

"Yeah, he can help us with the case." I replied and smiled and tried to appear as excited as possible.

"She says you can come over, yeah we got room for you, the couch has a pullout bed." Dean said and I watched as he finished his conversation and hung up.

"So Sam will be here later this evening, he's just got to pack up and it'll take a little while to get here." He informed me.

"Well, we have go shopping to get some sheets for the pullout couch and also some groceries, so let me go get some clothes on." I told him.

"What's wrong with your outfit now?" Dean asked and I looked down at my sweat pants and t-shirt.

"First of all I'm wearing a sports bra and sweat pants, I can't go out in public like this." I told him and went in my room to put some jeans on and a better bra.

We got back from our shopping trip at seven o'clock and were surprised to see Sam sitting calmly on our couch.

"Hey Dean," Sam said to his older brother.

"Hey Sammy," They went to hug each other and I could see how close their bond truly was.

"Hey Mo," Sam greeted me.

"Long time no see," I told him a reached up to give him a hug. His 6 '4 frame bending down to my 5'6 one.

"Umm, Dean why don't you catch Sam up on our case and I'll make some dinner." I told Dean and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

After a delicious dinner of Macaroni and chopped up Hotdogs mixed in we got to planning.

"We need someone to get inside that Jazz club and be bait," Sam said as he came to the conclusion.

"I can do that," I volunteered, "I've done a lot of singing and I'm attractive enough to do a pretty promiscuous song." I said.

"Do you have a song in mind? I know one of these girls already did 'Fever'." Dean said.

"I'm doing a Jazz piece that was actually written recently, and I've also got the perfect outfit for it so don't worry about that." I told him.

"Well I guess Sammy and I will go to the station and get the files and then stake out the place while your performing." He said.

"Then tomorrow I've got to go audition for this thing so I better go practice, are you two going to get the reports tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about we meet you for lunch in the city?" Dean asked and I agreed.

It was the night of the performance and I had to leave at five so I could rehearse with the band and the light guy. I made sure Dean and Sam were out while I got ready. I couldn't have them see my sexy dress.

My hair was in very loose curls, almost non existent and my make up was dark. Mainly the whole outfit was focused on the dress I had managed to find at the Salvation Army.

It was floor length and one shouldered that clung to my hourglass figure. The material was black sequins and it had a slit down the left leg. It didn't really show much cleavage but the back dipped down really far so I had to cover up my shoulder tattoo.

I grabbed my black stiletto heels and a pair of my converse for driving and then took Deans jacket from the back of one of our chairs in the kitchen. I figured since he was wearing his suit coat to my performance he wouldn't exactly mind plus all of my coats were too small to cover my outfit.

The club was a small one but was one of the oldest ones in the country. It used to be a speakeasy in the roaring 20's but evolved over the years into a legal establishment. Although I had heard about backroom poker going on and some shady deals. It had a sort of old timey feel with the bar in the back, the stage in the front, and the air filled with smoke. The stage director informed me that I would be the second to last act to get the audience enthusiastic.

Going on stage wasn't a new thing to me. I had sung tons of solos in my schools choir and took dance lessons since I was three until I was seventeen. I just had never done anything this provocative on stage, so while I walked with confidence I was just a little nervous. I nodded at the band and smiled a sultry smile.

"Come here big boy," I said and heard the band play their horns for the intro to Christina Aguilera's 'Nasty, Naughty, Boy'.

I started out the song coyly playing it a little sultry but shy,

"You've been a bad, bad boy. I'm gonna take my time so enjoy." I sang the words and smiled a knowing smile.

"Baby for all its worth, I swear I'll be the one to Blow….. Your…Mind." I sang the climax of the song, I knew I couldn't belt like Christina Aguilera but I could use my Broadway voice for it.

I looked out into the audience and saw Sam and Dean watching me from the bar. Sam looked impressed but Dean looked, well Dean looked turned on. He looked at me like I had always wanted him to see me.

I finished with a little wink to the audience and took a bow and gestured to the band and took another bow. I then strode off stage, leading with my hips, and grabbed Dean's jacket and headed outside.

It had been all part of our plan with me as bait. Its not like I didn't have natural protection or anything and Dean and Sam said right after I finished they'd go outside too, to see if anything happened. So I was pretty surprised when someone cam up behind me and pressed their body against my back.

"You have a lovely voice, filled with such passion," Whoever it was said as he started kissing my neck.

"Can I at least see my admirer to thank him for the compliment before we get up close and personal?" I asked.

"Of course, how rude of me, you'll probably want to see the man your going home with." He replied.

"You're a little cocky aren't y-" the question stopped in my mouth as I looked at him. He was beautiful! He could be as cocky as he wanted with a face and body like his.

As we kissed I started thinking about how beautiful this man truly was. He had chin length blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. As I admired his features I briefly wondered why I had gone so suddenly from Team Dean to this random beautiful stranger. I somehow pushed it out from my mind as my body needs finally overpowered it.

"What's your name you lovely girl?" He asked.

"Mo, well its Moira but everyone calls me Mo and-" He stopped me with a kiss from his gorgeous lips.

"No need to talk my dear, we only have a day and I would rather not spend it talking." He pressed his lips to mine again.

"But, I don't even know your name!" I objected, drowning with pleasure as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Don't speak or think, just feel." His touch was addictive; every time he stopped touching me I felt like I was in physical pain. All I wanted was to be with him for all of time.

"Mo! What are you doing? We're supposed to be working, not getting lucky!" I heard Dean yell angrily.

"Leave human, this is none of your business." My Beautiful Man yelled to Dean.

"Go away Dean! Your ruining it!" I yelled at Dean and watched as Sam ran in behind Dean.

"Sammy, go get the machete, I think we found our kidnapper." Dean smiled menacingly at my Beautiful Man.

"Just leave Dean, he's doing nothing wrong." I pleaded with Dean as my Beautiful Man kissed my neck.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't know what you did to Mo but I can tell you I will not leave her with someone who has a sparkling personality like yourself. Now I've got a Machete with your name on it, whatever your name is, so I suggest you let the girl go." Dean told my man.

"When I say run, we run." I heard whispered in my ear. "Dean is it? I'm sure you understand what its like to be a man with needs. It isn't very pleasant is it? Well I'm like any other man, I even have a human name, Daniel, but I have needs that are much stronger than yours and well, your friend can help me treat those needs, I only need twenty-four hours with her, then you can have her back." Daniel, my Beautiful Man , said.

"I can't do that Daniel." Dean replied and moved towards us.

"Run," I listened to the command and ran with Daniel.

I don't know how long we were running for but once we reached his black mustang I was out of breath.

"Get in," I once again obeyed him but questioned myself. I wasn't the girl that did what she was told, even if it was the smart thing to do. No, I was the girl that did what she felt like and didn't care what people thought.

I stopped having my moment of enlightenment when Daniel grasped my hand in his and I started to wonder why we weren't just getting a hotel room and ravishing each other there.

"Wait, I want to be completely alone," He said out loud answering the question I had been thinking. He had to let go of my hand so that he could continue to drive and a whimper escaped my mouth.

When we finally arrived at his place I attacked him as soon as he got out of the car.

"Wow, you are aggressive, aren't you? Just hold on so we can do this properly." He said as he kept moving us to a posh apartment.

"Come, see my home." He commanded and I obeyed.

All of his furniture was some sort of red color. The couch, the chairs, the curtains, each being some sort of red. Like it was the only color he liked. He led me into the bedroom and I could see it followed the same rule, all red.

I started trailing kisses down his neck and this time he didn't brush them off. He pulled me closer to his body and started kissing me passionately. I shivered but not because of his kisses, it was really cold in his room. I ignored it the best I cold and tried to take my dress off. Finally I gave up after a minute and I let him rip it off of me. I pulled him back towards the bed and gave him my best 'come hither' look.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sam and Dean came in, cold air chasing behind him.

"She forgot something in the alley," Dean said and rushed towards me with his leather coat and draped it across my shoulders.

"Dean, go, your ruining it." I whispered angrily at him.

"Moira, this is an incubus, for the past four months he's been leaving bodies of girls drained of all their life force." Dean grabbed my hand in his so I would pay attention to him.

"When he touches you he lets off a hormone through his skin, it sort of makes you want him in a way you never would. He can make you see things around you that really aren't there." Sam informed me, but all my attention was on Dean.

"Look around Moira, you're in a cold crack shack." I tore my eyes away from his and looked around.

Dean was right, I was in a glorified crack shack. Its windows were boarded up and there were barely any walls. There were no red pieces of furniture and the glorious bed I was on was just a mattress in the middle of the room.

"You bastard, you use your powers to take advantage of girls who can't fight back, you rape them!" I yelled at him and stood up, pulling Dean's coat against my chest.

"Sam, did you bring that machete?" I asked and held my hand out to feel the cold handle of it as it slipped into my hand.

"Mo, control your temper, this place is a death trap." Dean reminded me, but my temper flared up like Daniel's pant did. I strode toward him with my machete and cut off his head in one swift motion. I then calmed my temper and Daniel's pants stopped flaming.

I strode over to Dean and pressed my lips to his. It was better than I remembered when we spared. I pressed my body against his and he made his best effort to pull away and finally succeeded.

"Dean, I think the hormones are still in her body but I think when you touched her, her affection transferred." Sam explained as I trailed kisses down Dean's neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

"No shit Sherlock," Dean replied sarcastically.

All I wanted was to have Dean with me forever, what was so wrong with that?


End file.
